Touched
by BITBIT
Summary: Story about a girl before Harry but after James who has a disturbing situation to deal with. PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

Touched

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN THESE CHARACTERS THEY BELONG TO J.K. ROWLING NOT ME!

Chapter 1; Leaving

Alice Foster was excited to start attending Hogwarts. She wanted to get away from home; she hated it there. She knew other kids would probably ask her about the bruises but she already had a story made up. She had nothing to worry about; nobody cared for here or anywhere. She was ecstatic to be leaving her life behind or at least for the better part of the year.

September first finally came, although it did not turn out the way she hoped. She woke up feeling nauseous but tied it to being nervous and excited. She packed her things and left for Kings Cross Station alone as she already lived in London. Her parents did not bother saying good-bye to her so she certainly returned the favor. She sat with another first year named Ella who was toughly sure she would be sorted into Huffelpuff. They had already become good friends before the train had even started. The girls talked about schoolwork and professors the most of the way, but soon Alice found herself nauseous again and very tired. Her friend did not seem to notice as she continued talking but Alice did not mind she did not want any attention.

As usual the first years were taken by boat which made Alice especially sick, but she managed to suppress the urge to throw-up again. All of this sick feeling was blown away when they arrived in the Great Hall. Alice had never seen such a marvelous sight in her life, but was brought out of her thoughts by a rather severe voice.

"Welcome to Hogwarts, My name is Minerva McGonall, Deputy Headmistress here at Hogwarts, Head of Gryffindor House and Transfiguration professor. In a few moments you will be sorted into your house. Your housemates are your family while you are here. Follow me please" Minerva addressed the new students.

Alice changed her mind as soon as she walked through the doors; this was the coolest thing she had ever seen. It was going to be a good year, a good time; nothing could ruin this for her.

Poppy sat bored at the head table. Every year she was forced to sit through this. Every year everyone asked her where each student would be placed. She had only missed once and that was 8 years ago with Sirius Black. The sorting ceremony was still in the middle stages. She was trying hard not play with her fork or tap on the table, although she was twiddling her thumbs out of sight. All of a sudden a little girl caught her eye. She was short with light brown hair. Poppy thought she look _bruised_. No that couldn't be, after Severus had come to Hogwarts Albus promised to always remove abused children. Still she stopped herself from saying anything because all of her collogues constantly made fun of her for worrying so much. Foster, Alice was her name, Poppy took a mental note of that and that she was sorted into Gryffindor so she would have Minerva keep an eye on her.

Alice was so amazed. She had been sorted into Gryffindor and everyone at the table was so nice. Her friend Ella had been sorted into her same house. Alice had the best day ever in her mind and she had nowhere to go but up.


	2. Chapter 2

Touched

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN THESE CHARACTERS THEY BELONG TO J.K. ROWLING NOT ME!

Chapter 2; devenir fou

It was a good week for Poppy, she and all the students were adjusting well to back-to-school. She had very few patients and the ones she did have were not serious at all. At the moment she was enjoying the silence and drinking her tea, something she did not get to enjoy very often. Minerva had not mentioned Foster, Alice so she was glad she had not said anything, she was glad that everything was O.K. at the moment. That was also another thing she did not encounter often these days with the rising of the dark lord.

She heard a soft knock on her door. She sighed contently and went to answer thinking it was Minerva, this was the time she always came. She was wrong. Two young girls stood at her door. One was looking very sick and leaning on the other, "the other" talking very quickly.

"Hi, umm, sorry to disturb you, errr, Ma'am but my friend here is really sick, you are the nurse right?" the girl asked.

"Yes, of course" she said already leading them to a bed. "What seems to be the problem?" she asked professionally.

"Well, ermm, she's been sick since we got here and it got really bad tonight, so I brought here, Can you help her?" the girl asked with a look of worry

"Of course" Poppy replied again, nothing she had not seen before.

"Well um, do I have to leave Ma'am it's almost curfew?" the girl asked

"Madam Pomfrey, and yes I think that would be prudent, 5 points to Gryffindor, Thank you for bringing her, I'm sorry your name please…" Poppy said and realized she did not know either of these girls.

"Ella, and that's Alice, Madam" she said on her way out.

Poppy gasped inwardly Foster, Alice? She knew something had been wrong.

Minerva nearly ran into Ella Seroin on her way to the hospital wing.

"Miss. Seroin what are you doing? It's nearly curfew!" Minerva said trying not to get angry with the first year.

"Oh, I'm really sorry professor, I was taking Alice to the Hospital wing, She's really sick, umm sorry, I will be quick I'm sorry" Ella replied nervously.

"Alright, hurry along" Minerva said amused with the flustered girl.

Minerva walked into the hospital wing and saw Poppy coming quickly around the corner of a curtained off area muttering to herself.

"Poppy, what's wro-"

"NOT NOW MINERVA" Poppy cut her off storming into her office.

Minerva followed her and watched the flustered mediwitch flip through the pages of the medical history of Hogwarts: A History. She seemed to go through the same pages again and again before slamming the book down on her desk and plopping down while saying to herself

"This has never happened before, what, why, she is just a child, do I tell Albus, oh Merlin!"

"Poppy" Minerva said softly taking her usual seat. "Do you want to tell me what is going on?"

"I can't Minerva, I have to speak with St. Mongos immediately" Poppy replied standing up as she had discovered what she had to do.

"Ok, Poppy?" Minerva said curious at what her friend had seen.


	3. Chapter 3

Touched

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN THESE CHARACTERS THEY BELONG TO J.K. ROWLING NOT ME!

Chapter 3; Deep

Alice was feeling a lot better. The nurse was really good even if she was not particularly nice. Her dizzy feeling had gone away and she had managed to sleep through the night. It was early in the morning and she had a feeling the nurse wasn't awake yet. She sat there thinking of her professors, homework, and her friend's gossip. After all she was only 11 what else did she have to think about?

Poppy had tossed and turned all night. She could not believe this was happing, she could not believe Albus. She did not want to believe the healer from St. Mongos and she most certainly did not want to believe what Foster, Alice had gone through. Times had changed she thought. Disgusting how this child was treated. She finally got up and decided what she had to do.

"Alice! You're up, I see." Poppy said as she entered the "room"

"Yes, Ma'am, thank you for making me feel so much better, it was awful last night." Alice said with an exasperated look on her face.

"Yes, I'm glad you're feeling back to normal but…." Her voice trailed off as she took another scan and winced at what she saw "...But, I'm afraid I have some very bad news" Poppy's voice picked up again.

"Yes?" Alice sat up straight.

"When you came in last night I found something very interesting. Alice does your father-"

"Yes" Alice cut Poppy off obviously she did not want to talk about it.

Poppy sat down on her bed. "Alice, I'm afraid you are around 3 months pregnant." Poppy informed her watching her expression turn horrified.

"Are you sure?" Alice asked "And my father is the…"

"Father, dear, and yes positively sure, but everything will be ok, don't worry I and the St. Mongos healers are discussing this" Poppy said trying to comfort her.

"Oh no, they will be livid" Alice said looking into Poppy's eyes searching for an answer "what can I do, can you do anything, please anything?" she asked starting to panic more.

"Calm down, dear, I will do everything I possibly can for you" Poppy said on the verge of tears, this was a situation she had never encountered and never hoped to again.

Poppy stromed out of the curtained off area. She was angry now. She had just told an eleven year old that she was pregnant and now had to infrom Albus and Minerva.

"ALBUS" she called through the fireplace.

"Poppy, Is everything alright?" he replied talking through the fireplace.

"It most ceartianly is not, now if you will come to my office and bring Minerva, quickly." Poppy said.

The two professors busted through Poppy's door.

"Poppy whats wron-, Oh Poppy you look te-"

"Terrible, yes I know, that's not why I called, I have to tell you both something very unfourtante" Poppy cut Minerva off and motioned them to sit down.

"As you know Minerva, last night Alice Foster, a first year was brought to me. She looked as if she had the stomach flu but when I ran a…" Poppy's voice trailed off obviously mortified at what she was abou to say "….ran a diagnostic scan I found something very disturbing. Alice is around 3 months pregnant and her father is the father of the child." Poppy finished looking at the shocked professors.

"Oh, Poppy, I'm so sorry, I know I said that I w-"

"SHE IS JUST A CHILD HERSELF, ALBUS, DON'T YOU DARE BE SORRY TO ME!" Poppy said suddenly becoming very emotional.

"Poppy, I am truly sorry to her, but unfourtantley I have more pressing matters to deal with, I will send a letter to Azkaban, but that's about all I can do, and you say 3 months along that's about all you can do to." Albus said coldly and exited.


	4. Chapter 4

Touched

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN THESE CHARACTERS THEY BELONG TO J.K. ROWLING NOT ME!

Chapter 4; Dealing

Poppy let Alice out of the hospital wing one day later. She told her to come back in 3 weeks. Poppy had informed all of her teachers and told them to not talk about it at all. She explained to Madam Hooch she was not allowed to fly during the class. She talked to the St. Mongos healers and worked out a plan that if there was any problems and when the baby did come they would she would be taken to St. Mongos. Poppy knew this was anything but ideal but she did still felt relieved that she had a plan now, that Alice was not alone in this.

Alice was to say the least panicking. She was scared, angry, and alone. She thought this was going to be the best year of her life but by next year at this time she would have a child. She hoped her dad would be put away forever and hoped her mom would not be too angry. She had not told anyone yet and did not plan to, maybe she would tell Ella. She wondered why this had to happen to her. She did not want a baby, she did not ever want children and now this had been forced upon her. She knew what she was going to do when the baby came, give it away and that was final, she knew it would be hard but she could not let this ruin her life.

3 weeks past too quickly for Alice. She did not want to go see the nurse or talk about this. She had almost forgotten it was there and now she had to be reminded. She walked as slowly as possible to the hospital wing, dreading, dreading, dreading. She took a deep breath and opened the doors. It was empty. Perfect, she was the only one for the attention to be focused on something she always tried to avoid. The nurse bustled out of her office.

"Good morning, Alice, how are you feeling?" Poppy asked cheerfully.

"Ummm, fine, I guess" Alice said. She was in a foul mood.

"Good! Now if you could go to the bed right there, I will be with you in just a moment" Poppy said pointing to the first bed and going back into her office.

Alice sat on the bed, her feet dangling, shoes untied. Poppy came to the bed and pulled the curtains around after setting down a lot of potions.

"You will trip with those, dear" Poppy said pointing her wand at the girl's shoes and watching them tie. "That's, much better, isn't it?"

"Uhh, yea, thanks." Alice said still grumpy.

"Ok, Alice, today I am only going to check the baby's heartbeat, do some scans and measure your stomach, but I have to warn you these examinations will get more intrusive as we go along" Poppy said pushing Alice down into a lying position.

"Alright" Alice said now getting embarrassed.

Poppy pulled up her shirt to her still very flat stomach. She measured her stomach, not pleased but continued. She listened to the heartbeat and decided that was fine. She took blood and recorded her weight. Today Alice was 4 months pregnant.

"Alright, I'm finished" Poppy said helping the girl up into a sitting a position. "Good, strong heartbeat she has, Alice." Poppy said smiling.

"Oh, um, good" Alice said not meeting her eyes.

"Alice" Poppy said sitting down in one of the chairs "Do you have any questions, something you need to talk about?" Poppy finished trying to get her attention.

"Oh, uh, not-, actually, what happens when it comes" Alice asked.

"Well, I will take you to St. Mongos, and assist the healers there to get the baby out safely" Poppy answered

"No, I don't mean that, what do I-"

"Do with her" Poppy finished her sentence. "Are you thinking of adoption?" seeing Alice nod poppy continued. "I think that is the right idea, I'm sure the headmaster will handle that."

"Oh, ok, so are we done?" Alice asked getting anxious.

"Yes, I expect you back in 4 weeks, then" Poppy said.

"Ok, um, Thanks" Alice said getting down. It was going to be a long 5 months.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 4: Ideas**

Alice had started getting used to the idea that she was going to be a mother in 4 months. She knew she was not allowed to keep it even though she now wanted to. She was starting to show and Ella even told her she had put on some weight. Alice had to go to Madam Pomfrey today to get everything checked out. She didn't care though she wanted to hear her baby's heartbeat again. Alice walked into the Hospital wing, it was very busy today. November had brought head colds and the flu and madam Pomfrey was bustling around franticly.  
>"Oh, Hello, Alice, just go sit on the bed over there and pull the curtains I don't want you getting sick." Poppy said handing another first year a potion.<br>Madam Pomfrey walked in ten minutes later holding a nightgown.  
>"Sorry, Alice, but I warned you, everything off; I will be back in a few minutes" Poppy said handing it to her.<br>Alice groaned, she did not want to be here anymore. She got undressed, still amazed at her slightly protruding stomach and sat on the bed. Madam Pomfrey came back too soon.  
>"Good to see you, Alice, have you been doing well?" Poppy asked while putting a blanket over her hips and lower half while pulling up her nightgown.<br>"Yes, for the most part" Alice replied not really lying.  
>"Yes, well, being pregnant at your age or any age takes a lot of energy" Poppy said measuring her stomach "well, the baby has obviously been growing" Poppy said smiling<br>"and moving a whole lot" Alice said shifting uncomfortably  
>Poppy let out a little laugh. "I'm afraid babies do that, dear" Poppy replied taking her temperature. She gasped slightly "Alice, you have a fever, why did you not come to me?" Poppy said startled with the results<br>"Oh, I didn't think I did, I'm sorry I didn't know" Alice said guiltily  
>"It's alright, it's not very high, but we have to be careful with these things now, I think you should stay overnight" Poppy said putting a cool hand on her forehead. "Yes, definitely" poppy said confirming her decision.<br>After that Alice's check-up got very thorough but Madam Pomfrey assured her everything was fine. Alice had to spend the night. Even though she was bored, Alice was glad she was kept because she came up with a plan lying alone in the dark.  
>"Morning, Alice, are you hungry" Poppy came in early in the morning<br>"No, not really" Alice replied feeling sick and ignoring Madam Pomfrey's glare. But madam Pomfrey just sighed and handed her a potion. Right when Poppy was walking out Alice got her attention.  
>"Madam Pomfrey, do you have children?" Alice asked kind of randomly<br>"No, I don't, I always wanted them, but..." her voice got soft and trailed off and she looked at Alice with a curious look on her face "why do you ask?" poppy questioned.  
>"Oh, I was just curious, you are so good with children here, and I just thought you must have had some sort of experience." Alice said again not really lying.<br>"Well thank you, Alice, try and rest now." Poppy said smiling and left her.  
>"Perfect" Alice thought, she had a very good plan.<br>When madam Pomfrey came in to check on her again Alice had a very serious question.  
>"Need anything, Alice?" she asked cheerfully<br>"Actually yes" Alice replied studying her questioning glance. "I do have a question"  
>"And what would that be" Poppy took a seat at the edge of her bed sensing her seriousness.<br>"Well" pause "I don't want to give the baby up, but I know my Mum will never let me keep her and I know if I give her up I will never see her again so when you said you didn't have children but you wanted them and I thought maybe you could adopt her and I could come see her some" she finished very quickly.  
>"Alice I-"<br>"Oh, never mind it was a silly thing to ask" Alice cut her off getting embarrassed.  
>"No, Alice, I think that a lovely idea" Poppy said with a huge smile.<br>"REALLY?" Alice asked in amazement  
>"Yes, however I will have to consult with the headmaster and your mother of course." Poppy said thoughtfully "Do you want me to go now?" Poppy asked<br>"Whenever is a good time, thank-you Madam Pomfrey" Alice said hugging the nurse tightly  
>"No, dear thank-you" Poppy said hugging her back.<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

Poppy found it extremely difficult to contain her excitement at the head table the next morning. She was going to be a mother at last. She had to tell Minerva first and then Albus. She always found Minerva's advice very helpful in situations like these. The two witches left together as always and began making their way down the hall.  
>"Min, I have the most exciting news" Poppy said very excited<br>"Oh, poppy, I hope it's not about your fascinating encounter with the dragon pox again" Minerva said teasing her friend  
>"No, and that was quite story-worthy" Poppy said smiling fondly at her friend "anyways, It's about Alice"<br>"Oh" Minerva made a clicking noise with her tongue  
>"yesterday she asked me if I would adopted the baby" Poppy said<br>Minerva stopped dead in her tracks  
>"She did what? Poppy, have you even asked Albus? Why would she do that? Are you considering it?" Minerva asked surprised<br>"SHHHH, Minerva, No I haven't asked Albus, But I want to do it, and she wants to be able to see the baby since her mum will not let her keep it, and I wanted your advice first" Poppy said not pleased with Minerva reaction.  
>"Well-"<br>"You would be the godmother" Poppy added childishly  
>Minerva laughed a little and rubbed her forehead. "Then I LOVE the Idea" Minerva said smiling at her friends excitement. They both laughed and it had been decided.<br>3 more months past, very slowly for Alice as she was now very big and tired. She hadn't let madam Pomfrey put a charm to hide her stomach on her because quite frankly she did not care anymore. Everyone knew but she was accepted it was not her fault after all. Poppy and Minerva were both very excited. They spent a lot of time on their days off getting prepared for the baby. Poppy had the cutest room ready in her quarters and was ready for her daughter who should be arriving any day. Albus had strongly approved of their decision. He acted as if he knew this would happen all along. Everything was fine with Alice and the baby and a new year had just started. Poppy still couldn't help but think how great a year it would be.  
>February brought cold and snow and contractions. Alice came to the wing one day shaking with pain.<br>"m-madam P-" Alice called but Poppy had already rushed to her side  
>"What's wrong what hurts?" Poppy asked professionally<br>But Alice could not speak the pain was too bad and she was now crying. This was a task no 11 year old should have to perform.  
>"Alice, your having contractions, dear, I think you're in labor, don't worry we will get you to St. Mongos straight away. I will be back shortly" Poppy said walking quickly over to her office.<br>"Minerva" she called trough the fireplace.  
>"Yes?' came the reply<br>"Alice is in labor and I have to take her to St. Mongos, please will you get Slughorn down here, you know I can't stand him but he has healing practice, I don't know how long I will be gone" Poppy said quickly  
>"ok, poppy, do you want me to come after classes?" Minerva said getting excited, her god daughter was about to come. <p>


	7. Chapter 7

Poppy took Alice directly to St. Mongos after that where at least 10 healers swarmed around them  
>"OUT OF MY WAY" the head of the OBGYN staff commanded as she made her way over to the screaming girl.<br>"Alice Foster, 11 years old, obviously in labor" The head said with one look at her receiving a short nod from Poppy. "Ok, room 5, Tara, Astrid you are on the case, everyone else you are dismissed." the healer said briskly, motioning Poppy to follow them.  
>Once in the room the healers put Alice into a nightgown, then checked the baby's vitals, and finally gave Alice a pain potion. After that she finally stopped screaming.<br>"Ok, Alice, feeling a bit better are we?" The head of OBGYN asked trying to stay calm  
>Alice winced but replied "Yes, thank you"<br>"Good." the healer replied professionally "Poppy, do you know the dilation."  
>"No, I just rushed her over here, like we planned, Erin" Poppy replied curtly, she hated seeing children in pain.<br>"Very well, Alice I'm going to check" The healer said putting on a glove. "9 1/2 cm. That's quite far" Erin said talking to herself. "Tara, go fetch all the necessary items, we don't have time for a C-section like we planned" she said loudly  
>"WHAT" poppy yelled "HAVE YOU GONE MAD, ERIN!" Poppy screamed, angry that they were swaying away from the plan and about to cause Alice more pain than she could take.<br>"Poppy, calm down, I am highly qualified, I know what I am doing. Now if you are so emotional you should not assist me and stay up there, otherwise get a hold of yourself" Erin replied putting on her sterile robes.  
>"Well then I will not be able to assist" Poppy said angrily as the healers were getting Alice into position.<br>"Alright, Alice, are you ready?" The healer said already watching for the baby.  
>Alice looked up at poppy who was stroking her head and received an encouraging nod.<br>"Um, Yes, I don't really have a choice do I." Alice said trying to make light of the situation.  
>The healers and Poppy all laughed. Poppy took Alice's hand as to brace her for impact.<br>"Your right, Alice, alright, PUSH" the healer said.  
>After 2 hours of kicking, screaming, and encouraging, room 5 was filled with the cry of an infant and a relived new mother. The healers cleaned them both up and tried to hand the baby to an exhausted Alice, but she just pointed to Poppy as that was the baby's real mother now. Poppy smiled proudly at her new daughter. She was so happy, she had a family now. She must have sat like that for an hour because Minerva came in quietly meaning that classes had ended for the day.<br>Minerva gasped as she looked from the baby to Poppy and then to a sleeping Alice.  
>"Oh, Poppy" Minerva said her eyes filling with tears Poppy just looked up and smiled.<br>"She so beautiful, is Alice alright?" Minerva said turning her attention the eleven year old  
>Poppy sighed and stood up and held the baby out to Minerva which she took gladly.<br>"It was most difficult for her, but she will be fine" Poppy said stroking her cheek.  
>" I believe that, when I got here there was still quite a bit of screaming, maybe not from this room, but..." Minerva<br>"Yes, it's a nasty business" Poppy said grimacing at what she had just witnessed.  
>"What are you going to name her Poppy?" Minerva asked not looking up from the baby.<br>"Alice said she would like to call her Luvena, she said it means little beloved one." Poppy said smiling.  
>"Very fitting" Minerva said with satisfaction.<br>February, March, and April passed without event.  
>Luvena or "Lulu", as they now called her had started sleeping longer and giving Poppy a break. Alice came everyday to see the 3 month old. Poppy thought the two girls were more like sisters than mother and daughter. Luvena had lost her brown hair and it started growing fluffy blonde. Poppy, Minerva, Rolanda, and Pomona still fawned over Lulu especially now that she was developing a personality. Poppy decided that Alice and Luvena were very healthy and now that Alice was no longer pregnant life could go on.<br>May came and the NEWTS, OWLS, and younger students final exams came around which turned the hospital wing into a mental break down safe place. It was so bad one day Poppy had to leave Luvena with Minerva while she was teaching her class.  
>"Good morning, today we will be transfiguring simple objects as a review. I hope you all have your notes from the previous lessons you may begin." Minerva said happy to give the first year Ravenclaw and Huffelpuffs busy work. Minerva walked over to Luvena who was sitting up looking lost.<br>"Oh, this is boring Isnt sweetheart" She said picking up the baby. "I'm sorry, but your mummy is much more fun than me, she just gets so busy this time of year, the students go mad I'm afraid" Minerva said talking more to herself but Lulu just giggled and snuggled into her godmothers robes and quickly fell asleep. Minerva held the baby like that for an hour, most of the time trying to grade papers. Fortunately she had the last period of the day free and spent the whole time playing with Luvena. Dinner finally came around and Minerva gladly strolled down to the hall with Luvena on her hip.  
>Poppy waited patiently until Minerva reached the head table before she reached for her child.<br>"Oh, darling, I missed you so much, I'm sorry sweetheart, I was very busy." Poppy said hugging her baby and kissing her all over her face. Luvena only giggled and was obviously happy to see her Mother.  
>"Poppy, calm down it's only been a few hours" Minerva said laughing at her friend's reaction.<br>"Well, they were the longest hours of my life." Poppy replied shortly causing everyone at the head table to laugh.  
>The mad month passed, slowly, and June 5 rolled around. The students had all their bags packed. Alice came in the hospital wing to say goodbye shortly before they left. Poppy watched from the doorway as Alice talked quietly to the baby and kissed her before handing her back to Poppy.<br>"Alright, I will see in September, Thank you Madam Pomfrey, Goodbye" Alice said hugging the nurse and kissing Luvena again.  
>"Goodbye Alice, have a good summer, we will see you in September" Poppy replied waving Luvena's hand and watching her walk away.<br>Unfortunately Alice never made it back to Hogwarts. Her mother and she had been among the dozens of families to fall victim to the dark lord. Poppy had been informed by Minerva at the end of August. She had cried and cried with the child of late Alice in her arms, not to be consoled by her best friend sitting there with her. She looked down at her precious Lulu, who was now 7 months old. Her daughter was smiling up at her and then she couldn't help but laugh because she realized how much she had been touched by her little miracle.  
>THE END!<p> 


End file.
